grandson of azula
by issic clark
Summary: no summery


**Hello people me again with another new story and this is one I am excited about and also surprised that nobody else did. As the name of the story implies this is a Naruto crossover avatar the legend of Korra and Naruto is the grandson of Azula. The pairing of this is Naruto and Korra though I might also add Asami haven't made up my mind about that. Also I will also have other elements from other shows and anime not much just adding a character here and there. I will also make Naruto Korra's teacher even though they are both the same age. Also he will take Korra around the world to teach her as well another thing I will have Korra be taught by and earth and water bender they will be from a different anime and their personalities might be different as well. Hope you enjoy and here you go.**

**Chapter 1**

A young man walked toward the fire nation palace he stopped for a second to look at it and it was a pretty amazing sight looking at the urn that was in his hand "were here, we made it" the boy simply said. The young man never thought he would be here but he had to honor the last wishes of his grandmother to be returned here when he approached the entrance of the throne room he was stopped by guards.

"Halt no one other than the royal family is allowed beyond this point." Said one guard

"I am here to honor the last wishes of my grandmother who lived here." The young man said

"Who are you?" asked the other guard

"Naruto" the now named Naruto answered

"Well Naruto we cannot allow you passage without royal consent." Said the guard

"Is fire lord Zuko here let me speak to him?" Naruto asked

"Lord Zuko is no longer fire lord the title has passed to his daughter." Said the other guard

"Look just please find him and when you do, tell him his sister is here to rest." Naruto said

The guards looked shocked for a second they didn't know what to think this could be a lie but if it were true then lord Zuko would want to know this. "Stay here we'll return." Said the guard and the two left to get lord Zuko

**Another part of the palace **

The former fire lord Zuko was in his room in within the fire nation palace these past few years had been something since the end of the hundred year war. The world was now at peace with the imprisonment of his father and the disappearance of his sister though he did wonder about Azula from time to time. His friend Aang had died sometime ago and he was saddened by that so far the only ones from team avatar was himself, Aang's wife Katara and Toph Beifong though no one had seen Toph in years.

**KNOCKKNOCK**

Hearing knocking on his door he turned "Enter" he said simply

"Lord Zuko apologies but we have urgent news for you." Said one of the palace guards

"What is it?" Zuko asked

"There is a boy outside of the palace seeking entry into the palace." Said the other guard

"What reason could he have for entering the palace?" asked Zuko

"We don't know but he asked for you and to say that your sister has returned home." Said the guard

Zuko stood there shocked at what he had heard could this be true? Was it true he had to find out "Take me to this boy?" Zuko said

About a minute later they had come back and Zuko took a look at the boy his features resembled Azula's but what really got him were the jet like black hair and the golden sharp eyes they were just like Azula's.

"I am Zuko former fire lord of the fire nation may I know your name?" Zuko asked

"I am Naruto prince of the fire nation and grandson of princess of Azula." Naruto said to Zuko

The three stood there in shock both the guards and Zuko never had he thought this was how his day was going to go.

"I'm sure you're wondering where Azula is well here she is." Naruto said presenting an urn when Naruto opened it; it had revealed the ashes of Azula. "My grandmother died about three days ago and her final wish before her passing was for her ashes to be returned to the place of her birth." Naruto said

Zuko looked at the urn and then to Naruto and then hesitantly took the urn in his hands well come with me we have a lot to discuss.

**Days later**

Naruto had spent the days in the fire nation palace he had been introduced to his cousin Izumi the current fire lord but he spent most of the time talking to Zuko who was asking about his grandmother and himself.

"Well after my parents died when I was ten my grandmother had raised me and taught me fire bending completing the lesions my father taught me. It was pretty good she was a great if not strict teacher wanted me to get everything right and perfect as hers was." Naruto said

Zuko was hesitant at first but had decided to ask anyway, he needed to know "Tell me what, has your grandmother told you about her life?" Zuko asked

"If you're asking me about hunting the avatar, hunting you, being betrayed by her two best friends, being chosen by her father to be fire lord, and being defeated by you and Katara the yes she told me everything." Naruto said

"What do you think of the things she told you?" Zuko asked

"Nothing, look the past is that the past whatever the things my grandmother did in her life it doesn't matter anymore. As far as I'm concerned her sins were absolved with her death." Naruto said

Zuko just stared at his grand-nephew and he agreed with what he said part of him had always wondered what happened to his sister but to see that she had a child of her own no to mention a grandchild. It seems that his sister had found her own happiness and for that he was happy.

"So Azula has taught you fire bending, so how are you?" Zuko asked

"Yes I'm the greatest fire bender in the world, you may have heard of me the black phoenix." Naruto said

Zuko stood up and looked at Naruto in shock the black phoenix was a legend it was said the he had black flames unlike any other fire bender in the world. He got the name because supposedly he could turn into a giant flaming phoenix and then Zuko got an idea in his head one that he believed could be bifacial to someone.

"Naruto how would you like to come with me to the North Pole?" Zuko asked to Naruto's confusion

**Here is chapter one and chapter two will be meeting the avatar.**


End file.
